Drifting Thoughts
by Empress Karjalankarhukoira
Summary: Sick thinking about everything that has happened so far with Sekhmet and The Dynasty.A little sneak peek of sorts for a fanfic that will be written later on. Corrections in process of being made March 06. Rated M for far too obivious hinting.Please R&R.


OK, here we go.All RW charries copyright Sunrise Animation.

Vormis, Mysis, Ra, Sobek, and Kamiya copyright to Sean Sweeney

Karja, Kanassis, Sick'I'Os, Trisk, Khagheera, Chernobyl, Urondo, Nioga, Kiseki copyright ME, Karjalankarhukoira. >.>, Yes my charries are anthros of various types and abilities.

Now beforeI go on, this piece will be confusing until such time that I have gone to Oklahoma and have sat down with Sean to write out the whole rp that is being turned into, yes, one huge Fanfic. Anyway, this was done because I felt that as fun and funny as Sick and Sekhmet are together, they can be serious, and even loving. For those that choose to go ahead and read this, it will be a sneak peek at what is coming up. I will most likely do some touch ups later on. This is the first one I've ever actually finished. .

Please R&R

* * *

Panting, they laid there, Sekhmet's eyes still closed. Red pupils, orange irises stared down at him, watching his chest rise and fall. A soft smile appeared on her muzzle, proud of the fact that she was able to keep him satisfied. _Such a little pervert...My pervert_. Her long tail, blond like her hair until the last quarter, which was red, was resting across Sekhmet's stomach. Most of her coat was white, with orange spots, and a silver snake tattoo which, magical in nature, would move.With Siameselike pointson her ears, feet, hands and muzzle in red, she was an anthropomorphic hyena, 6'0, and firmly toned. Sick'I'Os, pleased that Sekhmet had no problems with her being taller than he was, was stretched out on her stomach completely, propped up on her folded arms. Times like this, the cooling down, a time in which Sick often reminisced. 

She didn't want to step through that portal, when the balance in even Kanassis' realm went awry. No matter if she was invading, looking for adventure, Sick wanted to do things on her own time, in her own way. Avalon was just the start. Sick being the balancer of Pain and Pleasure in her realm, Kanassis being Life and Death in hers, then coming to Karja's who was Good and Evil to fix something they had nothing to do with. It ended up being worth it, very worth it.

Never mind she first met Sekhmet in Avalon, after he had a bad experience in a cell with a guy named Bubba, armor missing and somehow, Oberon did not have it. The rumors of Sekhmet even before this reached her ears soon after they got back to The Dynasty, it didn't make her squirm, only really feel sorry for him. _And I had to be a tease_. Karja and Talpa had both dumped several restaurants into the dining hall, which then needed enlarging, or rather, moved with the door being a gateway to that room which was moved. Sick just had to do it, slipping a few ice cubes in the back of Sekhmet's shirt as she left the dining hall. He took no time in stating that she wanted him, with her hearing being what it was, she popped her head back in and gave him the 'come here' signal, he quickly followed._Yes, such a slut puppy_.

Sekhmet's eyes finally opened, those small black pupils staring up at her and he smirked. "Thinking again, Sick?" As she nodded in response, he slid an arm under her and pulled her half on top of him. "My love, You need rest too." Sekhmet started kissing her neck, then the underside of her muzzle, listening to her murr softly and moving up to her animalistic lips.

"Well, at this rate, neither one of us will get any kind of rest tonight either." Sick pulled back a bit, kissed his forehead before giving him one last slow, full and complete, soul devouring kiss. Sick, slid onto the other side and snuggled close to Sekhmet. _I really didn't ever think I would, could, love you. Didn't think we were so perverted that we fit perfectly_. Another thing that Sekhmet didn't mind was the fact of Sick'I'Os' ability and tendency to change into male or even hermaphrodite. In fact, Sekhmet even enjoyed it, along with all the tricks, spells, and toys that Sick could do and conjure up.

Sick's amazingly prehensile tail had wrapped itself around one of Sekhmet's legs as he closed his eyes again, still laying on his back breathing having slowed and showing signs of starting to drift to sleep. As for Sick, she had gone ahead and closed her eyes half way, still deep in thought. _So what if he cant swim, even if it is strange for someone who has...naga blood_. She had to keep from snickering at the thought of him in his orange water wings with his ducky inner tube, singing. _Poor Dais cant stand Sekhmet's singing..._

It was one good thing for Sekhmet, the fact he was so perverted and strange that even hell refused to keep him. _Sekhmet in a speedo, the ultimate weapon. If only there was a way to keep him from walking around nude. He really needs to stop scaring everyone. _For when Lucifer had taken the warlords down to the depths to torture, it was Sekhmet that seemed to enjoy it all. A big mistake with balancers about, especially onewho was immune to 'Sekhmet in Speedo'. Blinding Lucifer and taking the time to drive him away with white spells worked.

It seemed that most of the time that Sekhmet was the joke of the Nether Realm, but in all truth, even Karja respected his capabilities. It was in a fight against the White Armor that she boosted the warlords, and directed them, all four, perfectly, and they won easily. They had knelt to her out of respect, and all who knew about that day knew that Karja nearly cried. So proud of the warlords she was, even Sekhmet who was serious once again for a change of pace.

The only complaint that Karja ever had about Sekhmet(for most of what he does is amusing)? _That he needs to give warning before tromping around in almost nothing, or even nothing_. Balancer of Good and Evil, she seemed to have a balancing effect on Talpa, most of the girls that in inhabited The Dynasty now seemed to have an effect of some kind on the guys. Cale's gone so soft for Kanassis, and yet she wishes he would stop trying to forget the fact that he is a killer in the end. Dais with the bisexual ladies, Kiseki and Triskaidekaphobia, was acting a bit odd. _Who wouldn't?Kiseki has been through far too much. Two rapes. Poor Dais thinks he is the problem. _The only one not really effected was Anubis. _Ah, yes, the cruelty couple of the year_. Anubis and Chernobyl were developing to be the top killers. Chernobyl seemed to be even crazier, more cruel, than Anubis. _I don't know if it's split personalties or just triggers with Chernobyl. No matter the case, the girl's got issues._

There wasn't a lack of ladies to go around even with the 4 new male warlords. _Talpa gets the most ass, that's what it comes down to. He's taking most of them for himself_. In the case of Nioga, Khagheera, and Urondo it was for protection from Mysis, Ra, Sobek, and Vormis. For the warlord fem Kamiya,sheonly concerned herself with Talpa due to herattraction to power. _What a bitch_. Kamiya and Kayura both ran around acting like they were the most attractive, most wanted females. Chances were that they started the rumor that Cale was gay just because he's not all over Kanassis. _Heavens forbid one Warlord is allowed to have manners, eh?_

Kamiya and Kayura caused Kiseki to be raped both times, and they even tricked Sekhmet into punching Trisk into the breakfast buffet at the hotel. _How dare they mess with what's mine. Poor Sekhmet, not the brightest crayon in the box, that's OK though. That's what I'm for. _Sick's cleverness revolved around her sexual knowledge. How easy it was for her to convince the werewolves to turn on Cerberus after she changed to suit them and swished that tail. Cerberus had no choice except to take out the rest of his own army, all because of Sick's game.

Sick yawned, starting to finally get sleepy with her flow of thoughts. _I am the one to play games, for my games are done for the right reasons. It fits, I am the balancer of Pain and Pleasure...And this perv... _She snuggled even closer, wrapping an arm around Sekhmet as he stretched a bit in his sleep. _Is my mate, for all of eternity_. Sick buried her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, off to dream about what adventures would happen tomorrow.


End file.
